La suerte es amiga de los locos
by Ravenclaw5416
Summary: Pareciera que Luna Lovegood ha cambiado tras la guerra, pero esto sólo es un juicio superficial. Porque aunque sus labios ya no dicen "Snorckac", su mente sigue divagando con locuras similares./Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. En Las Tres Escobas

**Disclaimer**: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" con los objetos "espada de Grryffindor", "ajedrez mágico" y "escoba voladora".

Agradezco especialmente a **MeriAnne Black**, quien beteó esto.

* * *

**LA SUERTE ES AMIGA DE LOS LOCOS.**

**En Las Tres Escobas.**

Corro. Expando mis pulmones hasta que estos me reprochan no conseguir más aire en el planeta. Corro hasta escuchar mi corazón brincar estrepitosamente en mi tímpano y sentir mis mejillas teñirse de un rojo carmesí. Mis piernas me reprochan no poder estirarse más logrando un dolor que hala los músculos detrás de mis rodillas. Mientras avanzo con mis respiraciones atropelladas desde el punto en que me aparecí, aparto el aire frío con mis brazos intentando acortar la distancia que me separa de Las Tres Escobas e ignoro las reacciones de mi sistema ante la carrera que estoy realizando porque un único pensamiento los eclipsa**,** el cual, sin darme cuenta, se me escapa en susurros ahogados.

"Llego tarde, llego tarde… no otra vez. Llego tarde…"

Me detengo e intento normalizar mis respiraciones para luego ingresar al local que tengo frente a mí.

Una sonrisa, esa que nunca escapa de mi rostro, comienza a nadar en mis labios en cuanto entro al local, el cual parece recompensarme este positivismo con un calor reconfortante que envuelve mi cuerpo, encoge mis hombros y me hace esconder mi cuello en ellos en una expresión de regocijo.

Una vez despojada del frío que traía de fuera recorro la estancia con mis ojos saltones, olvidando cualquier prisa que tuviera antes por haber tardado horas en recordar la cita que concerté con mis amigos al saber que no importa cuánto tarde, ellos siempre estarán allí.

Mis pupilas se dilatan como las de un bebé al ver un juguete nuevo cuando doy con sus caras muy al fondo de la taberna.

Ensancho la curva de mis labios e intento abrirme paso entre la gente que atesta el lugar en este día de invierno, pero entonces, los cuerpos que me rodean comienzan a tornarse rígidos hasta dejar de ser personas y convertirse en unos troncos altos y lisos coloreados de un tono cenizo. En este lugar, desde las hojas secas que piso hasta el canto de los pájaros huele a… "hayas", susurro con esa manía de pensar en voz alta.

Parpadeo y la anterior visión es invadida por el lugar que antes ocupaba y ya había olvidado, el cual se estrella frente a mis orbes azules cayendo con estrépito, recordándome con el bullicio de aquellos magos y brujas que existe una realidad y que yo vivo en ella ―aunque aún sin saber si ya la estoy pisando―.

Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que aun en mi estado de inconsciencia, pude llegar hasta la mesa donde se encuentra el "trío dorado". O debería decir cuarteto dado que mi pelirroja amiga ya no se separa de su prometido, lo que se podría traducir a que ya parecen una bola de pimplys amarrados entre sí, tan unidos unos a otros que casi ni se distinguen sus cuerpos, ni sus vidas. Hago esta observación sin refinarla, ni ponerla en contexto. Tan solo así, pues pienso que si no la digo con la suficiente rapidez esta escapará de mi distraída mente y ya no la podré decir. Sonrío ante las caras de incomprensión que produce mi comentario, tal vez un poco consciente de que no me entendieron pero con la misma ilusión que la adultez no ha podido apagar.

Una vez reanudada la conversación que interrumpí, noto cómo las miradas se desvían a los vasos vacíos que llenan la mesa y me ofrezco a ir por las mágicas bebidas, sabiendo que de no ser así Madam Rosmerta no las traerá hasta mucho más tarde. No espero respuestas y ya tengo las jarras tintineando entre mis manos al unísono con los abalorios y ornamentas extravagantes que me encanta portar y que, unidos, forman una melodía especial ―al menos para mí―.

Ya llevo las cervezas de mantequilla burbujeando rebosantes en sus recipientes y de repente el sonido que me rodea se vuelve a apagar, o tal vez solo cambia de volumen pero sigue siendo el mismo en esencia: los murmullos de algo que se me hace familiar, tan familiar como el bosque en el que ahora me encuentro. Y me ocurre que la película –como aquellas que Hermione me enseñó una vez― se vuelve a reproducir y yo solo debo actuar en ella, repetir las escenas que ya fueron grabadas hace tiempo y que ahora solo debo seguir.

Camino por el bosque, observándolo todo sin demasiado interés porque siento que algo me llama, algo inexplicable y muy dentro de mí que me invita a apresurarme, a avanzar reprimiendo mis instintos de explorar un lugar tan propenso a ser escondite de nargles, Blibblers maravillosos o cualquier criatura inexistente más allá de mi cráneo.

Continúo sintiendo que me acerco cada vez más al epicentro de _eso_ que está por ocurrir y, justo cuando la impaciencia que nunca me invade comienza a escocer en mi cuello, siento repentinamente que he llegado, y la mujer que encuentro a un par de pies de donde estoy parece confirmarlo. Aquel brillo especial que siempre me ilumina al avistar a mi madre atraviesa mi rostro pero una visión lo apaga de súbito y, por primera vez, una sensación me invade acompañada por el terror, logrando un cóctel de sufrimiento: tristeza. Y es que no necesito ratificar si el hechizo que Pandora lanzó contra aquel animal al que llamábamos "Wildorn púrpura" había rebotado contra ella arrebatándole la vida porque mi instinto, ese que nunca me falla, me susurra que efectivamente se encuentra muerta.

En un amago de locura, me embisto hacia ella con todas mis fuerzas, cargando lagrimitas sobre mi pálido rostro y deseando que la desesperación sea suficiente combustible como para llevarme lo más rápido posible junto a su cuerpo. Y choco. Choco estruendosamente por segunda vez con la realidad, pero esta vez no me encuentro con unos rostros sonrientes devolviéndome la mirada sino con uno muy enojado, tal vez un poco triste si se gira ligeramente el rostro y se desentraña más allá ese par de ojos grises ―pienso mientras realizo tal gesto―.

—¡LUNÁTICA!

Este grito apaga momentáneamente los movimientos del pub y atrae las miradas de todos los comensales mejor que un _accio _pero yo parezco no notarlo y, luego de lanzar una mirada compasiva a la camisa de Draco Malfoy que "tinturé" con las bebidas de mantequilla, saludo a la cabeza de Harry asomada tras los hombros del ex-Slytherin, el cual se acerca a mí oliendo la furia que desataría el dragón tras despertar del aturdimiento producido por el enojo y la humillación que aparentemente le causé.

Pero tal vez Malfoy ha cambiado tras la guerra, o simplemente no le dejé reaccionar, porque ya le estoy dando la espalda y lejos de recibir cualquier otro insulto puedo vislumbrar la sonrisa que los Weasleays desde su mesa me dirigen. Socarrona, cómplice, pero al fin y al cabo sonrisa.

Aunque no puedo sino entrever esos rostros, casi adivino sus gestos, y no alcanzo a ver más porque cuando intento acercarme el panorama se emborrona como si fuese una pintura fresca que alguien ha restregado con sus manos.

Cuando la claridad vuelve a mi vista, me encuentro en un lugar mucho más iluminado y abierto. Es simple, pero guarda una misteriosa belleza. Es tan silencioso… pero aun así parece hablarme y se encuentra muy organizado, aspiro en el aire la sensación de ya haberme encontrado más de una vez en esta situación hasta que luego recuerdo que la palabra "cementerio" encierra las características identificadas y que las amapolas posadas en mis manos son para mi madre.

Mis ojos se dirigen a su tumba pero en el camino se tropiezan con otros que, sintiéndose observados, se desvían. Centro toda mi energía en mi mirada y ante tal insistencia logro que aquellos ojos hielo vuelvan a alzarse, aunque noto que fueron levantados por la arrogancia y que un rayo sardónico relampaguea en sus iris, desafiándome.

Pero la serenidad que flota en el ambiente atraviesa mis párpados y solo alcanzo a asentir pensativamente, analizando el trasfondo de esta muda comunicación cuando el lugar comienza a desaparecer, dejando atrás el olor embriagante a amapolas y miedos infundados mientras se escucha el suave aleteo de una sorpresa atravesando el rostro de Draco. Y no alcanzo a desentrañar a través de esta grieta en su coraza qué le sorprende de mí cuando ya no estoy allí.


	2. Jugando ajedrez

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Jugando ajedrez.**

Doy un giro sobre mi propio cuerpo. Veo imágenes rápidas pasar, extrañas criaturas me rodean y el lugar en donde me encuentro es atacado por luces azules, oscuras, tenebrosas. Giro otra vez. Escucho voces susurrando palabras que no alcanzo a interpretar, gritos que no reconozco, pisadas. Me siento aturdida pero no puedo parar de dar un giro tras otro. Observo las ropas que traigo puestas: soy un ángel, siento las plumas de mis alas acariciar mi espalda y creo que puedo volar, por eso estoy girando, debo alzar el vuelo, agito mis manos esperando acelerar el proceso. Giros, risas lejanas, aleteos, náuseas, el mundo rebotando por mis ojos sin querer detenerse.

Y despacio, pícaramente, el olor a whisky de fuego se cuela por mis fosas nasales quemando mi garganta hasta meterse en el fondo de mi ser y desenterrar mi memoria. Es allí cuando descubro que puedo detenerme y lo hago. Alzo mi cabeza y atravieso el lugar con mis ojos saltones, parezco embriagada y tal vez lo estoy porque no me encuentro en un extraño lugar rodeada por unas criaturas igual de extrañas sino en la fiesta de disfraces que Ginny tardó en organizar todo un año y al que ningún miembro de la comunidad mágica dejó de asistir. Lo único en lo que no erré es en que verdaderamente soy un ángel, pues es el disfraz que la menor de los Weasley me "sugirió" usar con su fuerte y tenebroso rugido.

El sofoco me obliga a salir por una bocanada de aire fresco y, justo cuando traspaso el umbral hacia el mirador del salón, me arrojan un "¡no quiero volver a ver tu estúpida y rubia melena, idiota!" tras lo que una enojada Padma Patil ―o Yasmin*, si vamos al caso― se escurre en la noche.

Me quedo mirando el punto por donde esta salió algo confundida hasta que siento una presencia además de la mía, mi curiosidad me hace girar y me encuentro con un ladrón de bancos muggle cuyo gorro negro solo deja ver sus ojos y unos cuantos mechones rubios que se escapan por la parte de su cuello. Sonrío aliviada de que no se tratase de mí y Draco también lo hace con malicia al comprender el malentendido.

—Tranquila Lunática, el odio de esa águila solo me pertenece a mí— me cuenta amargado, y siento que su siseo no es del todo normal.

Me acerco a la barra del balcón donde él se encuentra apoyado en los codos e imito el gesto solo que dando la espalda a la pista de baile y observando el frío Londres que posa metros más abajo. Podría iniciar una pequeña charla para conseguir su confianza ―aprovechando que no tiene activado su humor repele-personas― pero una pregunta me pica la garganta queriendo salir y la discreción nunca ha sido mi fuerte, por lo que directamente pregunto:

— ¿La extrañas?

Él me mira desconfiado, parece haber despertado de su embotamiento y sospecho que se hará el desentendido y no me va a contestar si, a pesar de la escandalosa estafa que le propinó Astoria Greengrass a las riquezas Malfoy, le apena su ausencia. No obstante, Draco solo trastabilla un poco y luego el alcohol en sus venas vuelve a secuestrar su sentido común. Porque sí, está ebrio, ambos lo estamos, TODOS lo estamos pues Ginny se empecinó en lograr que Harry la pasara bien en aquella fecha de la que tan malos recuerdos tiene y para ello agotó las provisiones de licor del Reino Unido siendo esto lo que, al parecer, ha ahogado la desconfianza de Draco sin la que sus labios me están pudiendo narrar la historia que Rita Skeeter solo pudo cazar a medias.

Fin de la guerra. Expiación a su familia ―o parte de ella―. Nuevas oportunidades con un amor que, si bien no parecía verdadero, prometía ser eterno. Juramento inquebrantable con olor a amapolas, cerveza de mantequilla y césped recién cortado. Galeones como para pudrirse en ellos, huida al extranjero y un corazón ―y ego, pienso― roto. Luego frustración, odio y reclusión en sí mismo pero también amistad y consejo en busca de un recomenzar. Su problema es que seguía el consejo de "sal con otras chicas" muchísimas veces y al mismo tiempo quedando al final con la nada escurriendo entre sus dedos.

En cuanto termina de hablar, el trozo de pista de baile que se ve desde donde estamos muestra a unas pocas parejas bailando las melodías tristes que finalizan las fiestas, aunque aun así parece seguir habiendo bastante gente dentro.

Sus ojos cansados miran con aspereza el lugar donde Harry baila con Hermione y Ron y yo le pregunto por qué no se va de la fiesta a la que en primer lugar no quería asistir.

—No quiero pasar así al frente de San Potter— escupe con un desprecio desganado.

—Puedes desaparecerte —sonrío.

Y él me mira despertando de nuevo de su borrachera, desahoga su desprecio en sus ojos, luego desata la desconfianza que comienza a rugir en su rostro gritándome que me aleje para finalmente soltar una melancolía, o extrañeza, o cansancio en su blanquecino rostro y desaparecer ―al igual que el escenario en el que me encuentro―.

Paso a encontrarme en la salida de mi oficina en el Ministerio de Magia rumbo a mi merecido almuerzo ―sin reparar, o tal vez ignorando, los cambios de escenario que se han producido― y sin más me topo con mi compañero de trabajo, Rolf Scamender. Siento un hormigueo en la punta de mi estómago y me da la leve impresión de ya haberme encontrado en esta situación más de una vez por lo que sin escuchar al botánico, leo desde el pozo de mi mente que me invitará a almorzar. En el momento en que lo hace, miro a Rolf y pienso que él es tan bueno en su trabajo que es imposible que lo sea con cualquier otra cosa, mucho menos una relación. Estoy con esta idea balanceándose en la punta de mi lengua cuando distingo mi nombre de entre el bullicio de Londres.

Busco la voz que me llama hasta encontrarla en la garganta del que siento que estoy encontrando en todas partes, Draco Malfoy, el cual se me acerca y me apresura a entrar al restaurante muggle abandonando a mi resignado colega. No puedo dejar de notar que el rubio lleva el ceño fruncido y me arrastra con una fuerza que probablemente no sabe estar ejecutando, por lo que en un parpadeo me encuentro, para mi sorpresa, cenando con el que tantas veces se burló de mí en Hogwarts como si fuese el mejor de mis amigos, pero lo más sorprendente es que este cambio no me asusta y parece que ni siquiera lo noto, como si en este mundo siempre hubiese sido así. Es por eso que incluso mis respuestas entusiastas y las pequeñas sonrisas que robo de los labios de Draco ―aunque él las intente disimular― me parecen una rutina.

Mientras transcurre el almuerzo, me doy cuenta de que Draco, de cierta forma, quiere hacer parecer que todo es un accidente, que ambos estamos allí juntos por extrañas coincidencias de las que no puede escapar y que de ningún modo nos reunimos en este lugar todos los días por lo que incluso intenta no mirarme pero, a pesar de ello, habla todo el tiempo y parece feliz de encontrar a alguien con la suficiente paciencia como para quedarse escuchando todas sus historias, aun siendo falsas la mayoría de ellas.

Y es en cierto momento, cuando gira sus rostro afilado en un ángulo que le permite verme de reojo y entreabre sus labios preguntándose si le presto atención en un gesto que olvida disimular, que una sospecha comienza a torturar mi materia gris, pero la guardo para más tarde porque hemos vaciado los platos y en un parpadeo me hallo en otro lugar.

Me sorprendo estando en mi casa, sentada en un sillón y aparentemente discutiendo con, de nuevo, Malfoy.

Me asusto. Antes creía que todo esto era un sueño, pero cuando me vi sentada frente a Draco en aquel establecimiento muggle sentí que verdaderamente lo estaba viviendo. ¿O será que lo he soñado en repetidas ocasiones? Porque es innegable que los escenarios en general me son familiares e incluso puedo encontrar en todo lo que me está sucediendo retazos que me saben a realidad. Además, la manera en que intervengo en el sueño… Muerdo mi labio inferior intentando reprimir las diversas teorías que atropellan mi mente pero no puedo dejar de pensar en una que suena totalmente lógica: desde que existe el Consejo de Magos se han detectado diversas anomalías dentro del propio gobierno que constituyen el tejido de una conspiración que, si bien aún no ha explotado, recientes eventos han venido mostrando la inminencia del gran golpe. Desapariciones, cambios inesperados en las normas del mundo mágico, atentados, destituciones, dineros desviados, sustitución de los guardias de Azkaban ―sin dejar muy claro dónde han quedado los anteriores―. El Ministerio, por supuesto, ha ignorado aquello como en su tiempo lo hizo con el advenimiento del Señor Oscuro con la diferencia de que no hay a quién denunciar porque ellos son a la vez juez y verdugo. Qué bien han sabido mover sus fichas, qué tontos hemos sido los magos y brujas al seguirles el juego, inocentes, alienados. Hemos sido ―y seguimos siendo― sus peones, fichas de ajedrez que se mueven bajo la orden de una voz que no es de nadie, pero nos rige a todos. Es que ahora que lo descubro nuestra estupidez parece ridícula. Una palabra susurrada por allí, luego aquel joven de rostro alegre no solo jamás se enlistó para auror, sino que jamás existió. Todo se conecta…obviamente fueron más discretos que Voldemort y han atacado de manera más inteligente, sistemática.

El beso del dementor, dicen que se roba tu alma y te deja en un estado vegetativo en donde no eres consciente de nada pero, ¿y si sí eres consciente? ¿Acaso puede imaginarse a un dementor desatando sus jugos gástricos para descomponer el alimento que se le da? ¿No es más razonable, o por lo menos posible, que el alma pueda circular dentro de estas criaturas como un fantasma que no pertenece a este mundo y al que, sin embargo, se encuentra atado? Siendo así tu mente podría seguir intacta, aunque en otro lugar, y podría manifestarse con estas visiones intentando "despertar" su cuerpo que se hallaría en lo que un nacido de muggles denominaría un "coma mágico".

Me concentro en lo que hago, tal vez lo que veo son solo juegos de mi cabeza, pero aun así podrían darme pistas de cómo volver.

— ¡…no existen! Hasta tú misma aceptaste que los _pargles _podrían ser una invención de El quisquilloso. Entonces, ¿por qué creer en las demás?

Es lo que alcanzo a rescatar del discurso de Draco. ¿Cuánto me habré perdido? Aun sin saberlo, puedo responder plenamente a su interrogante al ser el mismo que he escuchado toda mi vida.

— Hasta que no se descubran no podremos saber si verdaderamente existen o no. Mientras esto, su existencia es tan posible como la nuestra— sentencio, y solo alcanzo a vislumbrar una leve concesión en su agudo rostro cuando mi mente ya me está llevando a otro destino.

* * *

*La princesa de Aladino.


	3. Un pequeño olvido

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Un pequeño olvido.**

El círculo ha vuelto a completarse y, de nuevo, corro. Solo que esta vez no tengo prisa y lo hago empujada por la emoción de descubrir algo nuevo: un jardín. Mi garganta está demasiado seca y comienza a dolerme como castigo por respirar vía oral en un intento de ganar más combustible para el motor de mi cuerpo, el cual me grita la necesidad de energía para todo mi sistema. Las imágenes que cruzan ante mí me recuerdan la primera vez que monté en el auto de Ron, y yo solo pienso en recorrer el lugar hasta arrancar la última gota de misterio que este tenga para luego carcajearme con ello.

Entre todo este revuelo vislumbro una cabellera platinada y me dirijo hacia su dueño. Lamentablemente, mis pies encuentran antes la madriguera de un gnomo y creo sucumbir en ella. Mis instintos me animan a sujetarme a algo para evitar la caída y me sostengo del cuerpo más próximo a mí arrastrándolo conmigo, casi arrebatando su camisa, acercando su aliento al mío. Nuestros labios se rozan fugazmente y siento cómo el calor inunda los míos ante este inesperado contacto entumeciéndolos con un hormigueo persistente. Es en este instante en el que pienso que no importa si estoy soñando, me tienen apresada en una oficina del Ministerio o simplemente lo estoy imaginando. Lo que veo, lo que siento, me indica que esto es real y con eso me basta.

Draco me separa en el aleteo de una snitch y lo veo palidecer, enrojecer, mirarme confundido, sumirse en la indiferencia que tan mal le hace para luego explotar, halarme bruscamente sacándome del hueco que resultó no ser muy profundo vociferando que lo "infectaré" de mi locura si seguimos respirando el mismo aire para después… desaparecer.

Me veo sonreír como si fuese el juego más divertido y doy un giro sobre mi propio cuerpo. Oscuridad, fuerzas invisibles estrujando mis pulmones, liberación. Avanzo apresurada por la estancia y creo estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, cuando la osadía golpeaba mi pecho en cada palpitar de mi acelerado corazón y yo me sentía desafiando miedos, falacias, extraños paradigmas, solo que ahora tomo, ya no una espada, sino precisamente a Draco como excusa para rebelarme y abrirme paso con arañazos de luz en donde habitan las tinieblas.

Me topo con una puerta y la toco. Nadie responde. Insisto. Silencio. Toco de nuevo y pienso que tal vez esto no funcione así, que debo dejar a las visiones manifestarse por sí mismas y no "correr a tocar su puerta". Intento "advertirme" si esto es posible pero una cosa es lo que yo razono y otra muy distinta lo que el lugar en donde estoy tiene para mí, por lo que de repente la puerta se abre y mis acciones vuelven a fluir no solo con naturalidad, sino ignorando lo que pude pensar.

Entonces, una cascada de justificaciones se derrama de la boca del Malfoy que se asoma y este parece no poder detenerla. Respondo alzando la comisura de mis labios al no conocer otro gesto y me acerco en tono confidente a soltar dos palabras en un tono muy bajo.

—Me gustas.

Esto detiene su discurso y su rostro comienza a jugar con todas las paletas de colores posibles y sigue cambiando hasta que continúo:

—Creo que también te gusto— susurro mientras escruto su rostro como si hubiese sido infectado por alguna enfermedad.

Es allí cuando sus facciones se deciden por un rojo colérico y Draco intenta sacar esa risa burlona que tanto convoca, pero esta se pierde en su garganta y termina exhalando un soplo de aire exasperado.

—Creí que ya podías controlar tu locura, pero al parecer eres una cajita de sorpresas, Lunática, porque has sabido desatar tu delirio con esas tontas palabras. Mira mi rostro, mira mi talante, no encontrarás una sola prueba de lo que dices ―escupe con su habitual siseo acompañado de la sonrisa que ha podido recuperar: socarrona, egocéntrica, maliciosa―. Ahora sal del edificio y no vuelvas a acosarme con tus descabelladas ideas, porque la próxima vez no seré tan amable ―completa tirando la puerta con estruendo, como reforzando estas palabras.

Pero nada de estos gestos atrapa mi atención sino uno mío que ilumina mi rostro por completo casi pareciendo el bombillito encendido con el que los muggles simbolizan una buena idea.

Son estos cambios los que activan una chispa en mi cerebro, la cual conecta un par de imágenes que encuentro interiormente y luego proyecto en una idea que ya había olvidado. Siento mi cuerpo perder todo su peso y vuelo casi literalmente por unos segundos hasta que mis zapatos aterrizan en tierra firme y me encuentro de cara a un pensadero.

Tomo la varita que el señor Ollivander amablemente me obsequió y hago aparecer un frasco de vidrio para recoger el líquido azul esparcido en la vasija de piedra de la que salí para luego contemplarlo con orgullo. Y es que aquí, danzando entre mis dedos finos dentro del frasquito que hice aparecer, se encuentran los recuerdos de todos los momentos en que, al contrario de lo que piensa Draco, hallé gestos, miradas, acciones o cualquier otro indicio de que nuestra atracción no es igual de inexistente que un Snorkack. Tal vez al revivir estos recuerdos olvidé fugazmente porqué me encontraba allí y, claro, la Conspiración Rotfang parecía lo más razonable para explicar la situación pero, al llegar a la escena en que se me ocurrió todo, la memoria volvió a mí permitiéndome regresar.

Me aparezco con emoción frente al apartamento muggle que Draco alquiló "de manera temporal por un tiempo indefinido" y llamo enérgicamente hasta que una sonrisa de lado aparece tras la puerta de roble. Otra chispa se enciende dentro de mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que no debí pedirle prestado el pensadero a Harry ni tomarme muchas otras molestias porque la solución se halla allí, en esos labios finos que se curvan con arrogancia.

Es por ello que mientras arrojo el frasco que llevo en mis manos y este se estrella contra el suelo, yo salto a devorar esos labios con ferocidad logrando atravesar la frontera invisible que Draco siempre me había trazado en el marco de su puerta y pienso que, si la suerte está de mi lado, algún día podré cruzar las barreras de su corazón.

* * *

Y aquí termina el desafío.

No lo dije antes, pero me encantaría saber tu opinión.

Como sea, ¡gracias por leer! :D


End file.
